Momoko Springfield
Momoko Springfield is an Original Character (OC) by Hagoromo Sadako and it focuses on the famous game, BlazBlue. Momoko is a reincartion of Yamabuki Momoko-hime, who was a former Magic Guild student and also a Channeler and as well a priestess. She was Terumi Yuuki's lover once. Information Cursed by her own Ars Armagus, Momoko carries a soul of her ownself within her; which is Yamabuki. Before Yamabuki enters the Magic Guild, she is a noble priestess who lived in a sheltered life due to her strong healing powers. It was when her friend, Terumi Yuuki came into her life and introduce her the outside world and uses of her powers. She began to develop feelings for him and became his lover. 'Phase Shift: 0' Yamabuki was once a student in the Magic Guild and also the lover of one of the Six Heroes; Terumi Yuuki. She is also friends with the other Six Heroes, namely Celica A. Mercury, Nine, Trinity Glassfield, and the others. However, Terumi's sudden dissappearance after the Dark War shocked Yamabuki, thinking that Terumi is dead. In truth, Terumi is not dead but has become a Ghost since his body was severly damaged. 'Phase Shift: 1' Yamabuki moved on with her life for 7 years, and encounters with Kazuma Kuvaru. Yamabuki developed slight crush on Kazuma due to his appreance resembles of her old lover; Terumi. However, she doubted herself when she sense Terumi's presence, making her uneasy most of the time. Most of her dreams were about Terumi, resulting her to cry or talk in her sleep. Eversince then, she begin searching for Terumi with her power. Most of her search were a failure, until one day she sense strong presence, assuming it is Terumi. She had a vision of blood; showing that someone might die. As she rushed to the scene, it was too late. Terumi has fused with Kazuma and killed Jubei's younger brother, Tomonori. She wasn't very delighted of this reunion that Terumi was happy to see her. Terumi was defeated by Jubei, Valkenhayn, and is sealed away by Clavis Alucard until the Dark War, when Nine disregards the potential danger and unseals him. She uses a restricting compulsion spell on him called "Ruby: Mind Eater'" that basically makes him a puppet that has to follow her orders and help them defeat the Black Beast. Yamabuki is traumatized on how Terumi kills and could not accept the fact that he has changed. Then later it is heard that Terumi broke Nine's spell and killed her. Yamabuki gathered all her courage and meet up with Terumi, trying to convice him to back and stop whatever he is doing. Terumi strongly rejected her and the two engaged in battle, resulting Yamabuki to her defeat and her Ars Magus, Caladbolg to be destroyed. In a verge-of-death, Yamabuki asked why do Terumi do this to her, he answered, "It is safe that you stay out of this, Yamabuki. Please close your eyes and sleep." Enraged, Yamabuki cursed Terumi, saying that she will reborn again and again no matter how many times he kills her until she can finally kill him. Yamabuki's Ars Armagus, Caladbolg, grants Yamabuki's wish, and she is reborn once again. Hatred and anger bears within Yamabuki, turning Caladbolg into Excalibolg. Yamabuki is killed several times by Terumi, and was reborn again and again. She figured that she might go by an alias, since Terumi goes by the alias named "Hazama". Thus, she calls herself as "Momoko Springfield". Momoko no longer looked like Yamabuki, and her mind is distorted, turning into a childish-like, and lust for Terumi and has a extraodinary hunger for strawberries. Yamabuki states that this is the true side of her, and Momoko is only displaying her true-nature. No matter how many times she was reborn, she remembers the past event very clearly, not forgetting even once due to Caladbolg's power. 'Material Collection Information:' *'Hobby: '''Hunting Terumi *'Likes: Terumi Yuuki, Strawberries *'''Values: Terumi Yuuki, Strawberries, Kazuma Kuvaru, Excalibolg *'Dislikes: ' Novus Orbis Librarium Personality Yamabuki was once a soft-hearted, friendly, kind towards everyone. She makes friends very easily, that includes Terumi Yuuki. She is noted for her cheerful opitimism and naiveness. It is unknown for how Terumi is interested in her, but Yamabuki loves Terumi; saying that she would be alone if she never had met him. However, Momoko Springfield, tends to act very childish and has a huge appetite for strawberries. She is normal and cheerful when she's with someone else, but her mind will go unstable whenever she sees Terumi; saying that she loves him very much and wishes him to be with her again. And then she demands Terumi to "play" with her, only for her to summon "Excalibolg" and started to attack him. Although like that, she doesn't have the heart to kill him since she still loves him and hoped that she could bring him back. She addressed herself in third person as in "Momo". She is also decipted as a masochist, she seemed to enjoy Terumi torturing her. But this is not confirmed. Powers and Abilities In battle, Momoko wields a gigantic Ars Armagus called Excalibolg. It is a huge club with spikes on it, developed by Momoko (or Yamabuki)'s hatred. Excalibolg is able to pierce, spin, and even fly as long Momoko is there to command. She uses it often as a melee weapon when fighting close ranged enemies, thus, this results a very high damage. Momoko can throw her Excalibolg towards the enemy if it's far ranged. Momoko's Excalibolg is able to counter Terumi's Ouroboros if the timing was right. Her drive, "Destruction" is fatal to everyone that it could crush the enemies guard/defense instantly and then clubs them violently. This is however, sacrificing 20% of her vitality. Musical Themes *'A Vision '- Momoko's theme *'Decision '- Momoko VS Hazama theme *'My Life '- Momoko's character song Story *Decisions, Decisions Quotes To Terumi Yuuki/Hazama: *"Terumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~ Let's play!" *"Are you mad at Momo, Terumi?" *"MOMO SAID HELLO!" *"Momo missed you!" *"Momo will stop you, Terumi!" *"Iya Iya Iya!!!" *"Momo won't hurt you..." *"If Momo wins, will you come back for Momo?" *"I was alone for so long...I didn't have anybody. So now...umm...so now...I'm happy that i found you, Terumi! I'm happy that i found you, Terumi! So now...umm..." *"But we did meet again..." (Yamabuki form) *"I've never forget...that time you came for me." (Yamabuki form) *"Terumi, please come back." (Yamabuki form) *"What are you scheming...?" (Yamabuki form) Normal Quotes: *"Okay! Momo is ready to eat!" *"There are no...strawberries?" *"Eeeeeek!! Don't hurt Momo!" *"Momo will give you a strawberry!" *"Momo is innocent!" Trivia *The name "Springfield" is were Momoko used to be, where she said it's a land full of strawberries. *A ghostly form of Yamabuki can be seen when Momoko is dizzy. *Terumi is the one who introduced Yamabuki/Momoko strawberries, thus, Momoko's hunger for strawberries never ends. *Her former weapon, 'Caladbolg' is a legendary weapon, there are no info on how she obtained it. *'Caladbolg'/'Excalibolg' sacrifices Momoko's healing power. She can only heal if she devours strawberries. *Only Terumi calls her "Momo". *Yamabuki's sixth sense is still in Momoko's body. *Yamabuki/Momoko is not afraid of Terumi, she claims that she had see "more than enough". *Terumi always end up in failure trying to taunt Yamabuki/Momoko because he knew that fact that she doesn't take his word seriously or cared for what he said. *Yamabuki believes that it was the Ouroboros that driven Terumi to be a psychopath. *Yamabuki/Momoko often decipts that the past Terumi was nice to her but yet mysterious. This shows that Terumi hasn't developed on his mysterious personality.